


Pet Play-Date

by Pajama_Han



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Facials, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Tail Plugs, Threesome - M/M/M, Y'all wanted to see Yuuri get pounded so Yuuri is gonna get pounded with a capital P, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Victor invites Phichit over to introduce his kitten to some friendly puppies...





	1. The pets have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden thought came over me, "How hot would it be if Phichit could lead Christophe and JJ on leashes?" This is the product of that idea plus even more. I hope you enjoy, second chapter already in the works! Feel free to ask if you want me to tag anything more. <3

“Heyyy pretty kitty~”

“Come play with us!”

 

Yuuri looked down from his spot on top of the sofa and scowled. JJ and Chris wiggled their hips, making their tails wag. JJ’s tail was thick and bushy and was a dark timber grey, matching the pointed ears on his headband; he would appear more dangerous and wolf-like if he wasn’t wearing that bright red collar with dull metal studs. Chris’s ears were longer and floppy, the same golden yellow as his curly hair, and his tail plug was shorter and slim; his collar was black with a heart-shaped tag.

 

“No way, I’m not playing with you mangy mutts!” Yuuri huffed haughtily and turned his nose up at the dogs, cat-ear barrettes twitching at the movement. The rhinestones on his dark blue collar glinted in the sunlight from the window.

“Yuuri,” he turned his head as his master called for him, “be nice and play with Phichit’s puppies.”

 

The Russian chuckled as Yuuri tentatively reached down to playfully bat at Chris’s ears, “Forgive my kotenok, this is his first play-date.” Victor poured his guest another cup of coffee.

The man sat next to him giggled and waved his hand dismissively, “It’s alright, my puppies are gentler than they look,” Phichit watched his pets sniff and rub their shoulders against the kitten that finally hopped down to join them on the floor, “JJ, make sure Chris doesn’t get too excited!” He called.

 

Victor grinned as JJ nodded to his master and produced a cock-ring from seemingly nowhere. The younger man leant the blond back against the side of the couch and slowly slid the ring over Chris’s half-hard dick. Yuuri watched intently, his own cock beginning to stiffen up.

“Your pups are very well behaved,” the older man remarked, enjoying watching the pets as their play went from playful to more suggestive. Chris pulled Yuuri to straddle one of his legs as JJ licked and sucked at the nape of the Japanese man’s neck. Yuuri purred and caught Chris’s lips with his own. 

 

Phichit smiled at Victor, “I can tell you like to spoil your kitten. He’s simply gorgeous!” 

“Yeah,” the Russian hummed, loving the bright blush on his pet’s face as both his lips and neck were worked over by the dogs’ talented mouths, “I just can’t help doing anything he wants me to! He’s so bewitching, my little black cat!” He laughed lightly.

 

The kitten in question moaned as he felt Chris’s hard cock brush against his own, and also the press of JJ’s against his back. Pulling back from the wet kiss. Yuuri looked over his shoulder at JJ and pulled him up to kiss him as well. The Canadian man hummed and reached out to pull Chris closer, not wanting him to feel left out. Chris smiled and began lapping at JJ’s neck, pulling the collar up to get better access. Yuuri broke the kiss and looked across the room at Victor, “Master... I need you!” He called out, spreading his cute, thick thighs. His thick cock twitched and dribbled precum on his stomach.

 

Victor smiled softly, “Master is still talking to Phichit, kotenok,” he gestured to the puppies beside him, who have engaged in a noisy make-out session, “why don’t you ask his pets if they can help you until I’m ready?” 

 

At the idea, the pups disengaged and glowered at Yuuri with matching, hungry smirks. The kitten gulped, but allowed himself to be pushed against the couch by JJ’s large hands. Chris hummed as he latched his lips onto one of Yuuri’s pretty pink nipples, causing the younger man to mewl. He lolled his head back against the cushions, drinking up the sensations, he cried out in surprise as JJ boldly reached out to paw at Yuuri’s erection before taking it into his wet mouth.

 

Chris pulled off for just a moment to lick his lips and take in the sight, “Merveilleux~” he hummed and switched to the other nipple, scraping it with his teeth and making him thrust into JJ’s mouth. The Canadian wolf lapped playfully at the head and laughed breathlessly, “Sensitive little kitten, huh? You’re driving us crazy, little minx...”

 

Phichit and Victor couldn’t help but giggle quietly as Chris and JJ began gently humping Yuuri’s legs as their mouths worked. Yuuri’s pants and mewls sounded beautiful alongside the dogs’ muffled groans and whines.

“Your pups seem excited,” the Russian man pressed a finger to his smiling lips thoughtfully, “however will we deal with our playful pets?”

Phichit grinned, “I like to have mine fuck me if they’re good, but if they’re naughty, I make them fuck each other over and over as I watch them.”

Victor regarded the Thai man with an impressed gaze before humming, “My little Yuuri would do anything to get my cock inside him. I think it’s more useful as a reinforcement tool than the expensive gifts I buy him!” He joked.

 

The owners were brought out of their conversation as Yuuri let out a loud wail and arched his back sharply. JJ pulled off of his cock in surprise, only to shut his eyes and moan as Yuuri painted his face with his thick cum.

“S-sorry,” the kitten panted, looking embarrassed and petting behind the Canadian’s headband in apology.

JJ winked up at him and licked some cum from his grinning lips, “Don’t apologize, cutie, that was fun.” 

“This is a good look on you, JJ~” Chris teased as he moved down to kiss JJ and lap up the cum the younger man couldn’t reach with his tongue.

“Oh, did my sweet Yuuri come already?” Victor called from across the room, “Thank you, puppies, for treating him so well~”

Yuuri panted and looked across at his owner with a tired smile. The two dogs looked at their own master and glanced back, seeming to beg for the younger man.

 

Phichit stood up and looked to Victor, “I think our pets deserve a reward, don’t you?”


	2. The masters join in + Yuuri gets rekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy these sweet masters and their adorable pets having some naughty fun.

Victor nuzzled his face into his kitten’s neck and hugged him tight, “My perfect Yuuri, you were so good playing with Phichit’s puppies! Such a good kitten~”

Yuuri hummed, preening at the praise and affection. The younger man looked over to the other three men off to the side and blushed.

 

Phichit was on his knees with Chris in front of him and JJ behind him, his dark cock in Chris’s mouth and the Canadian’s fingers plunging in and out of his ass.

“O-oh! Good boys, yes, get me ready for you...” the Thai man keened as JJ growled and bit his shoulder.

 

“Let’s give our pets a treat for being so good for us, hm?” Victor asked, reaching down to caress Yuuri’s cock, swelling with arousal once more. The younger man mewled and buried his face into Victor’s neck.

 

In response, Phichit looked at the couple and nodded tightly, “Yeah... Chris?” He ran a hand through the Swiss man’s curly hair and he pulled off his cock, licking his lips, “go fetch the stuff in my bag?”

“Of course, master~” The older man nodded eagerly and set off to grab the supplies. In the meantime, JJ suckled at the bite marks he left, causing them to turn a pretty purple and his master shivered in pleasure.

 

Christophe returned with two bottles of lube, one of which he handed to Victor. The Russian man smiled and pet the man behind his headband’s ears, “Good boy, Chris~”

The blond smiled cheekily at the praise and leaned into the petting before returning to his master.

 

Victor whispered hot, dirty words into Yuuri’s ear as he fingered his kitten open, “Sweet kotenok, you need your master’s cock, don’t you? Need me to fill you up? Those puppies made you feel good, but only your master can breed you like you need...”

 

“M-master!“ Yuuri writhed below the older man and moaned as the fingers inside him explored, stretched, and pressed into his prostate, “Oh, my master, yes! Please, p-please breed me, master!” He gasped and pushed himself down, trying to get more of Victor’s fingers, even though he knew he needed his cock.

 

Off to the side, Phichit was leaning back against Chris’s chest, the two engaged in a wet, noisy kiss, while the blond’s fingers spread Phichit’s hole wide for JJ. The Canadian man was laying between his master’s spread thighs, tongue tasting and diving in between Christophe’s fingers.

Phichit pulled back from his kiss and looked down at his wolf, “U-use your fingers, too. I’m going to take both of you puppies.” He promised with a daring smile.

 

JJ grinned back and lubed up his fingers to join Christophe’s. Phichit gasped and arched his back against Chris as he was stretched in preparation for two cocks. 

 

Victor watched the scene and lightly laughed, “His puppies are so well behaved, doing what their master says,” he looked down at Yuuri, whose eyes were closed and hips were bucking down onto Victor’s hand, “And look at you, kotenok, so desperate for pleasure, you’re fucking yourself on my fingers. Naughty kitten~”

 

It was supposed to be a reprimand, but Yuuri was so far gone it was just a tease. The younger man looked up, tears beginning to bead in the corners of his cinnamon eyes, “Please, Master! I’ll be good, I’ll be a good kitten for you if you fuck me! I need it, master, please!”

 

Chris and JJ sat facing each other, legs linked together to make a perfect seat for their master. They shared a few kisses as JJ slid off Chris’s ring and Chris applied a very generous amount of lube to their hard cocks. Phichit gave them some gentle pets behind their headbands, praising them for preparing so well. The Thai man looked over to Victor and smiled, “Are you and your kitten almost ready?”

 

Victor smiled and lubed his own cock before pressing the head to Yuuri’s twitching entrance, “Yes, let’s let our pets know just what they do to us...”

The Russian pushed into his kitten at the same time Phichit sank down on two cocks at once. All the men groaned, two at being filled, and three at filling.

 

Yuuri gasped and reached up to grasp Victor’s shoulders, gazing lustfully into his master’s aqua blue eyes as he was filled. Victor began a deep and passionate rhythm, rolling his hips steadily, working his kitten up to take more. Yuuri began to writhe and he panted, drool beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth, “Master, please! I need more, please do me harder!”

 

At the sweet begging, Victor smiled and tugged Yuuri up by his collar to kiss him deeply as he began thrusting harder and faster, just like he knew his perfect kitten liked it. Victor couldn’t hold back his own groans as Yuuri’s tight ass sucked him in and his muscles fluttered around his hard cock. 

 

Phichit braced his hands against Chris’s knees and cried out, head thrown back in pleasure, as he bounced up and down on his pet’s stiff cocks. JJ had his arms wrapped around his master’s chest and his fingers found the Thai man’s perky nipples, pinching and rolling them. Chris’s hands were on Phichit’s waist, helping him stay balanced as he rode them roughly. Occasionally the puppies would attach their mouths to their master’s neck and leave even more marks.

 

With the intense feeling of two thick, hard cocks slamming into him, Phichit didn’t last much longer. With a loud, choked-off cry, the Thai man came in thick ribbons over Chris’s chest. After rolling his hips to chase the last of his orgasm, Phichit carefully pulled himself up and off of his puppies’ cocks. JJ and Chris both let out a whimper of confusion as the wet heat of their master’s ass left them before they could come. Phichit, still dizzy from his pleasure, giggled and whispered his plan to his puppies.

 

Yuuri threw his head back in pleasure, almost dislodging his cat-ear hair clips, and moaned loudly as Victor increased the speed of his thrusts. His master reached down and began to stroke his kitten along with his fast, deep thrusts.

“Fuh-fuck, master! Ah, Master I’m gonna-“ Yuuri whined and looked pleadingly up at the older man, cock leaking and throbbing, nearly there.

Victor smiled and gulped, feeling his own end approaching, “My kotenok,  so good for me, ah...” he rubbed his thumb over the slick head of Yuuri’s cock and moaned into his ear, “come for me, my perfect pet...” 

 

Yuuri did, digging his hands into the carpet beneath him and thrusting his hips up into Victor’s hand and down onto his cock. Victor groaned and buried his face into his kitten’s neck, coming only moments after the younger man.

 

The couple cooled down for only a moment before Victor shared a knowing look with Phichit and his puppies. The Russian gently rubbed Yuuri’s cheek, “Kotenok? Are you alright?” He asked sweetly.

The kitten blinked blissfully up at his master and nodded.

Victor smiled, “Don’t fall asleep, my sweet pet, you’re not finished yet~”

 

Yuuri was propped up to sit by his master and he looked over at Chris and JJ, still very hard and eyeing his pliant, flushed form lustily, hungrily. Yuuri gulped, not sure he could last another round. His body didn’t seem unsure, though, his wet cock twitching to life once more. 

 

Victor gently pulled Yuuri to stand and led him over to the waiting puppies. The older man reached down to his kitten’s cute ass and gently pressed his fingers against his sensitive, leaking hole. Yuuri mewled and grabbed onto Victor’s arm for support.

“Kotenok, you’re still nice and stretched here, you can make Chris and JJ feel good, can’t you?” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s ear.

 

Phichit, sitting off to the side and sipping from a water bottle, smiled as his pets looked up pleadingly at Yuuri, cocks still hard and dripping with lube. 

The kitten licked his lips and nodded. Victor pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple and helped get Yuuri into the same position Phichit was in before.

 

“A-ahh,” Yuuri moaned out as he lowered himself onto JJ’s dark cock, the lube and Victor’s cum easing the feat. Chris, meanwhile scooped up his master’s cum from his chest and began to stroke his own member as Yuuri got adjusted to one cock.

 

All three of the pets moaned as Yuuri lifted up and then sunk back down onto both puppies’ dicks. The stretch was indescribable, and Yuuri could barely think as he was guided to ride by two sets of big, strong hands on his waist and hips.

 

This wasn’t the first time the kitten had experienced having two things inside of him; he remembered how hot it was when his master had stuck a vibrator into his ass alongside his cock. This felt different, though, but not at all unenjoyable. The feeling of two, thick, insanely hard cocks filling him up again and again with every dip of his hips made Yuuri let out yowls and mews of pleasure. 

 

The puppies beneath him were in a similar state. Already left hanging in the edge by their selfish master, Chris and JJ let out moans and groans of their own, huffing hot breaths into Yuuri’s flushed skin. The way the kitten’s hot, tight ass pulsed around their stiff members, the way lube and leftover cum seeped out onto their thighs with every deep thrust, the way Yuuri’s brows knitted together, face upturned in bliss and how his adorable lips parted in a perfect ‘o’...

 

Victor and Phichit watched from the side, tired from their orgasms, but happy to see their beloved pets have so much fun. Victor chuckled warmly, “Kotenok, you have such sweet kisses, why not share with the puppies?”

 

Yuuri hummed and leaned forward to kiss JJ, first just rubbing his cushiony lips over the younger man’s, then introducing his wet tongue. The Canadian man whimpered into Yuuri’s mouth, hands sliding up from his waist to circle the kitten’s puffy pink nipples.

Yuuri gasped and turned to run his hand through Chris’s curly blond hair, pulling him in for another hot kiss.

 

“M-master,” JJ called over Yuuri’s shoulder, voice strained, “I’m close...”

Chris broke his kiss with the delicious kitten above him and moaned, “M-me too... fuck, he’s so hot!”

Phichit grinned and casually turned to Victor, “What do you think, should my puppies give your kitten some more milk?”

Victor matched his smile and nodded, calling to his kitten, “Make them cum inside of you, my sweet kitten, take all they can give!”

 

Yuuri cried out an affirmative and doubled his efforts, riding the men below him with everything he had, trying to get the puppies to release deep inside of him.

Chris and JJ shared a look and nodded at each other, strained but determined smiles on their faces. Chris captured Yuuri’s lips with his own once more and raised a hand from the younger man’s hip to reach around and stroke Yuuri’s bouncing, wet cock.

 

Yuuri let out an appreciative moan into the blond’s mouth, which turned into a scream as JJ sunk his teeth into the soft spot between the kitten’s neck and shoulder.

The kitten’s back arched and his eyes blew wide open as he shuddered through his third orgasm of the night, cock spurting watery white cum over JJ’s dark chest and stomach.

 

After an orgasm that strong, Yuuri couldn’t tell which of the men inside him came first. All he could think of was weakly rolling his sore hips to chase the last dredges of his pleasure, and how hot it felt as he was filled once, then twice more. The kitten whined at the hot, heavenly feeling of being filled with two torrents of thick cum. The puppies held him close, JJ sweetly lapping at the bite mark he left below his collar, and Chris draped over his back, exhausted.

 

Victor and Phichit couldn’t help but let out sweet “aww”s as their adorable pets cuddled with each other after their bliss had cooled and fatigue crept up on each of them. 

Yuuri looked up to the Russian man and smiled sweetly, “Master...” he called, voice croaky and strained. He made little grabby-hands at Victor like a child, intent clear. 

 

The man felt his heart swell at his adorable pet/fiancé and he leant down to scoop him up off of Chris and JJ’s softening cocks and into his strong arms.

“Phichit, you and your puppies are free to stay here as long as you’d like,” Victor said, carrying his half-asleep Yuuri like a princess, “The guest room has a large bathtub, and a bed big enough for all three of you.”

 

Phichit smiled and knelt next to his spent, sleepy boyfriends, “I think we’ll take you up on that, Victor. Maybe we can have another play date tomorrow morning~”


End file.
